Shattered
by Ms.RiNaRiS
Summary: It has been a year since Cadee never returned to Camp Half-Blood. Now 15 year old Cadee must embark on her own personal quest to prove her father's innocent with only a dragon as a protector and friend. Sequel to Morning Sunrise. Nico/OC
1. The Beginning

Hey guys thanks for clicking the story! Welcome to Shattered!

A quick little note:

If you have not read Morning Sunrise, I would suggest you do. Also if you have not read it since the last time, I redid the epilogue and there are quite a few of changes, so go read it again.

Quick Recap:

Cadee didn't go back to Camp because she knew that people would never believe that her father wasn't the one who did this. Her only companion is her dragon friend, Sky, who is about the age of a preteen. Her friends don't have a clue where she is and they think that she just disappeared.

Full Summary:

It has been a year since Cadee never returned to Camp Half-Blood. Now 15 year old Cadee must embark on her own personal quest to prove her father's innocent with only a dragon as a protector and friend. She knew this was going to be difficult but never this difficult. She meets new interesting people on her journey and meets up with a few from her past. Can she prove that it is not her father who is causing all this trouble? Can she stop the impending war that lurks just around the corner, or will she just speed up the process.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

I glanced at the menu in front of me trying to concentrate on the words instead of the steady gaze I felt on my back, but the only thing I read was Nora's diner. The waitress came over to my booth and politely asked me what I wanted to eat. I quickly ordered some pancakes for Sky and I and she went of to see that my order was prepared.

I glanced across the booth to Sky, who was sitting there, looking extremely bored. She had grown a lot since the last time we had been in Camp Half-Blood. Sky was probably an entire foot longer now, maybe even reaching five feet. To ordinary humans, I had no idea what she looked like. She was probably a Labrador retriever or some kind of dog. To someone who could see through the mist they saw that she was a blue purple colored dragon with claws, tail, horns, and little wings, that she could almost fly with.

"Why do we have to leave here? The hotel actually allowed dogs! Even though I am clearly a dragon," Sky said in my mind.

Apparently because my father, Prometheus, gave fire to the humans it became part of him. I, being his child, had fire in me as well and because Dragons were made of fire I could understand what they said in their own language.

Dragons were extremely smart. They caught onto languages very quickly and could speak in people mind very easily but they never really did. They also had the ability to breath fire and fly. Sky could breath a steady stream of fire, but she could not fly yet because her wings were small. They were created by the gods and use to be worshiped in some are not that many dragons like there used to be, but there were still few.

When a dragon becomes an adult, they could control the mist, fly, and breath fire. Dragons were once protectors of people and that was what Sky was to me. Even though she was only 5 in dragons years or 12 in human years she was my protector. Before, apparently her mother had been my protector but I had never meet her. Sky told me that she had always been around but I never got to meet her until now. She said that I hadn't meet her because they would draw more monsters and they wanted me to be hiden.

"Well there is the mist to thank for that," I said sighing. She had been complaining the entire way over her and I was getting a little tired of it.

I could still feel a gaze on me when our food arrived. I thanked the waitress and Sky and I dug in.

"Sky is there someone looking at me?" I asked her as we were finishing our breakfast.

"No I don't see anyone why?" her purple dragon eyes narrowed at me.

"I can just feel someone's eyes on me," I told her. I decided to turn around and look for myself and saw the boy who had said he was "just a friend" sitting by the bathrooms staring at me. I gasped and turned back around quickly.

"It's him Sky! It's the guy that said he was "just a friend" and "things aren't always what they seem" I practically screamed the thought at Sky.

"Where? I don't see him," she said glancing around the entire diner.

"He is right near the bathrooms, farthest table," I yelled in frustration.

"No one is over there," she said watching that area very closely.

I turned around and saw that there truly was no one there, "But I just," I paused, "I know I saw him," I told her.

I opened my wallet and dropped a twenty on the table.

"Come on Sky we have to find him. He can't be far from here," I said.

"Wait miss! Don't you want your receipt?" I heard the table's waitress say. She stepped in front of me and I saw something strange about her.

"No it's fine, keep the change," I told her trying to get away. I finally got past her and was almost at the door when I heard her speak again but this time it sounded like a hiss.

"But you should take it Daughter of Prometheus," the voice hissed at me.

My head turned around quickly and I saw the waitress change into a harpy. I heard screams come from everyone at Nora's.

Then, everything flew into action. The harpy flew at me trying to claw my face, but I quickly ducked and touched my necklace. My necklace was a gift from my father, it was a enchanted necklace that turned into a bow and arrow, and a shield.

My sword was probably my favorite. I always thought it was kind of extraordinary. The swords was made of celestial bronze but it looked like it was a sword made out of fire. The sword was engulfed in flames, licking the blade and making a fiery swirl of colors like blue, red, orange, and yellow.

The harpy flew at me again, talons poised to rip of my face and my heart except this time she stopped as she saw my blade. I swung at her and managed to injure her but not kill her. She screeched again and I saw her fly at me again. This time I did not miss. My blade sliced through her as the flames flew from the blade and grew over her. She screamed and then suddenly she was dust.

I looked around the diner and saw that the fire alarms had gone off. Water was spraying down on me and my sword so I quickly placed the sword back. I was soaking wet and distantly I could hear a fire truck.

"Sky we have to get out of here!" I screamed and she nodded and looked for the back exit. We found it in the back of the kitchen and we ran out. The door led to an alley way. Right as I came out I saw 2 fire trucks and a police car show up.

Sky and I walked out the other way, hopping to not have anyone notice me. It was pretty hard because I was soaking wet and I knew people had seen me, even though I wasn't sure what they had seen.

Sky and I walked back to the hotel and quickly walked into my room. I quickly took off my wet clothes and changed into something dry and warm. I walked back into our room and turned on the tv to the news.

"_A fire occured today at Nora's. We aren't sure what caused the fire but we have a witness saying that a teenage girl probably 15 or 16 took out a lighter and a hairspray can and created her own flame thrower and lit everything on fire. We have one of the witness here." _

_"Miss can you tell me what happened today?" the narrator asked the witness, who was an old lady who was sitting two booths away from me._

"_Well I was eating breakfast with my husband today, like we always do on Sunday's, this girl had been sitting maybe a booth or two away from us. She had her younger sister there with her also. Well anyway they just got up and she threw some money on the booth and a waitess asked her if she wanted her receipt. The girl just said no and continued to walk and the waitress asked again and suddenly the girl had a lighter and a can of hairspray and she started to attack everyone with the fire. My husband and I are so lucky to have gotten out safe. I don't think anyone was injured, but she did go pretty crazy. It's tv that is affecting these kids. We should have more kid friendly shows on-_

But then the anchor cut her off and thanked her.

_"I hope they catch the girl who did this. Her picture is on our website so if you see her call the police. She is said to be armed and dangerous, and not the most stabble minded. Well this is Kate Miston from News Channel 5, coming live from Nora's. Back to you Dan," the anchor smiled into the camera._

They thought I had a man made flame thrower and I tried to burn everyone to the ground. Ok then.

"Well time to leave this town Sky," I said as I looked for all my things throwing them towards my suitcase.

"Well aren't you just super destructive," a male's voice said on the other side of my room.

I jumped and had a sword on his throat even before I knew who it was. I controlled the flames to make sure another fire alarm didn't go off. The sword was left as only a celestial bronze sword that shimmered like it was on fire but it wasn't.

I suddenly realized it was the boy who had been there at the diner. I released a little pressure but grabbed onto his shirt because I knew he was always disappearing.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Just a friend," he said with a smirk as he glanced down at the blade and my hand.

The boy was probably 5 inches taller than me and currently he was towering over me. He had dark brown hair that almost fell into his eyes, his very pretty eyes. He had these insane green eyes that, instead of hazel, looked like the color of a forest in spring. His face had a nice tan that suggested he spent a lot of time outside. He had a nice straight nose, nice cheekbones, and a strong chin that gave his face a very harsh look to it. But to contrast all of that he had nice soft lips. He was extremely cute, anyone could tell this from looking at him.

"That answer isn't sufficient enough so why don't you try again," I told him trying not to let him get to me.

"Well then, my name is... Rob" he said with a long pause as if he was thinking.

"Rob, right... and my name is Ronald McDonald" I said.

"Fine my name is Kalan," he said. This time I could tell he was telling the truth.

"What are you doing here Kalan?" I asked him.

* * *

><p>First chapter IS DONE! Thanks! Now review!<p>

REVIEW! :D


	2. Feelings

Thanks to anyone who read my story and reviewed. I want to thank **sally** and **wouldyoufancymystor**y and the other reviewer for being my first reviewers!

So I just want to let you know that I am so excited for this story, like I was writing the plot line a while ago and I was literally jumping with joy so I hope that you are as excited as I am.

I would like to apologize that it took me FOREVER to update. My family suprised us with a suprise visit to New York for my sisters birthday and New Years! I had an amazing time and again sorry for not updating.

Please Review and tell me what you think at the end, or the beginning and tell me your excited to read or something along those lines, doesn't matter to me!

Well on with the story!

* * *

><p>Cadee POV:<p>

Kalan just stared at me and did not reply. I brought my sword to his throat and he sighed and glanced at the blade with ease and a silent smirk. Was this guy crazy? Did he not see that I had a large sword at his throat!

"I've been following you for the last few months. Your mother asked me to watch you when things started to go bad" he said once again glancing at the sword as if it a plastic sword that wouldn't slit his throat if he tried to attack me.

"My mother?" I asked.

"Not your adoptive mother, but the one that actually gave birth to you," he said and pushed the sword away from his throat. In response I pushed it harder on him.

"My mother? You knew her? Who is she? Where is she?" I inquired feeling slightly impatient. He met my eyes and I was startled by the intensity in his forest green eyes.

"I am not free to discuss that information with you. I was asked to keep this a secret from you," he told me not breaking eye contact with me.

"What is with my parents and secrets?" I muttered and slowly released Kalan. "So are you going to disappear again?" I asked him.

"Well there is no point now, because you know who I am and that I'm here to help you," he said.

"Well I won't be needing your help. Besides, Sky and I were just leaving," I told him somewhat glaring. I had gone an entire year without help from anyone but Sky, what made him think I needed his help for something like this.

"Actually you do right now because you have cops all over trying to find the crazy Hairspray Fire Girl," he said.

"They can't prove that was me, and I was trying to save the people from being attacked by a crazy harpy!" I scoffed.

"Well they do have a picture of you online that they got from the security cameras," he told me.\

"I would like-" But I was interrupted by a knock on my room's door.

"Hello this is the police, we have to ask you a few questions," a masculine voice said behind the door. I looked over to Kalan and he just shrugged in my direction. I quickly made my way to the door and looked through the peephole. There were four cops with guns pointed out and they looked like they were ready to break down the door. They all looked pretty young to be a cop all in there mid-twenties and they were all nice looking too.

"Miss we are giving you a chance to come with us peacefully or by force," the cop closest to the door said. The cops all looked over at each other and they nodded. Oh no, this is not good. I ran into the bathroom grabbing my bookbag/suitcase and locked the door.

I looked over to Sky and she had a worried look on her face.

_"Cadee we have to go! This is bad,"_

_"Well how are we going to get out of this! There are four cops behind that door with guns and threatening to knock down my door,"_ I screamed at her in my mind.

There was a loud noise and I knew they had opened the door already. I looked around for Kalan but he was not even in here.

"Wow great watcher you are," I muttered under my breath.

"I just checked everywhere but the bathroom," someone said.

"Ok o 3. 1," Oh gosh I am going to jail,"2" I am way to young to go to jail! "3" the door crashed open. Suddenly sturdy hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me close to someone. I screamed and a hand clamped over my mouth and suddenly I was out of the apartment and in a park somewhere close to here. I looked around dazed and quickly turned around to see who had saved me.

I turned around and saw Kalan smirking at me but you could see in his eyes that he was angry and somewhat frightened. I then decided I was going to get mad.

"Where the hades were you! You just left me with cops who want to put me in jail! They almost got me too!" I screamed at him and hitting him everytime I spoke. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him and he leaned in and said something in my ear.

"Stop hitting me, you are just attracting attention to yourself," he told me. I looked up at him and started to see that he was extremely attractive even though he looked like he was at least 17 or 18 meaning 2 or 3 years older than me. I looked into his emerald eyes and felt all my frustration melt, but then I felt myself get angry for letting him be able to control me like that.

"Well who cares!" I turned around and started walking with Sky right behind. I heard Kalan sigh and just follow me.

"So where are we going?" Kalan asked as he caught up to me and started to walk beside me.

"New York".

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~Dream<em>

_Nico and I were standing inside a room that looked like a hotel room. There was a bed in the center and a bathroom right behind Nico. We were standing near the bed and he was angry. I could tell that he was very mad at me by the way he was glaring. I felt tired and sad but also mad. _

_Nico looked different in the year I had been gone. His appearance was the same, maybe a little bit taller or leaner, but there was something different that I just couldn't figure out what it was. His hair was a little shorter and it did not reach his eyes anymore. He was also maybe and inch or two taller towering over me now._

_"How could you just leave like that! You had me worried sick! I thought," Nico paused, "I thought that you were dead," he said in a small voice and dropped onto the bed facing away from me. I took a step towards him to place a hand on his shoulder but he immediately moved away from me._

_"I had to do this! I had to prove that my dad didn't do it," I yelled at him._

_"Why does it matter! Let people think what they want," he screamed at me._

_"And let people believe something that is not true, something that isn't even near the truth," I said._

_"Yes!" _

_"You don't believe me, do you?" _

_"Of course I believe you. It's just that-"_

_"No you don't believe me. If you believed me you would understand my decision and help me," I told him in a stern voice. _

_"Well, Cadee it's kind of hard to believe. I mean we saw him,"_

_"That was not my father! My father could never do something like that!" I screamed at him._

~~~~ End of Dream

I woke up in a hotel that Kalan and I had checked in to when we had arrived in New York. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 3 in the morning.

I turned over in the bed and closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but my thoughts always drifted back to Nico. This was proof that I had to find a way to clear my fathers name.

But, seeing Nico in my dream also made me realize how much I missed all my friends. It made me especially realize that I missed Nico.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p>

I promise to update more frequently!


	3. Madame Tiana

Thanks for anyone who reviewed! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

Somewhere through the night I had fallen asleep. No dreams invaded my sleep but of course a pesky little dragon decided to disturb me.

"HEY Cadee wake up!" She screamed in my mind.

I screamed and rolled over accidently falling of the bed. I tried to untangle myself from my sheets that had somehow managed to fall and roll around me, trapping me in them. I looked up and saw Kalan staring at me like I was completely dumb.

"Oh hello there! Want to help me with these sheets?" I asked him sarcastically as he continued to watch me puzzled.

He then bent down and grabbed some of the sheets and pulled at them and help me out. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"Well that was akward" Sky said.

"And all your fault," I told her.

"I got breakfast," Kalan said raising a bag into my view and I immediately attacked it. I hadn't ate in a while and I was starving. I opened the bag and peered inside and saw a chicken biscuit.

"Well someone looks hungry" Sky muttered. I glared at her and tore of a piece of the biscuit and gave it to her.

"Well we have to leave now," Kalan said as he got my stuff and threw it into my backpack, doing the same things with his. "By the way, where are we going?" he asked me.

"Well that's a good question. I think we should go to New York, I heard that we should go to this place called Madame Tiana's," I told him.

"Wait, so you mean the entire year you've been gone you just went to wherever you heard you should go," I nodded, "and you're still alive," he said incredulousy

"Well obviously, and anyway that is a tale to tell later on. We need to go visit Madame Tiana's; I heard that she is could be very helpfull," I told him.

"Well where did you hear this?" he asked me.

"I told you, a tale to be told later on". Sky looked at me and just whistled.

"Well what if it's all a trap and it's actually someone who wants to kill you or something," he said.

"Well than we better run," I answered him.

"We better run? How are you still alive?" he asked me shaking his head.

"Because I am careful, of course," I answered him.

"How exactly do you expect to get to New York anyway?" he asked me.

My reply was me taking out my wallet with the money that I had and the credit card that had an account that would never end.

* * *

><p>Kalan, Sky, and I walked off the train that we had ridden from New Jersey and quickly got our stuff and walked off in search of Madame Tiana's. The train ride here had been silent and akward and everytime that I opened my mouth to speak to break the silence, Kalan would look at me and just raised his eyebrows like he was saying what-do-you-want?<p>

I had MapQuested the directions to Madame Tiana's from a recording studio my dad had once taken me and had been very close. We started walking and I suddenly grew bored.

"Kalan what has happened in camp since I've been gone?" I asked him breaking the silence that seemed to make me want to scream. We con

"How am I suppose to know?" he asked me.

"Don't pretend you don't know" I told him.

"What if I don't?" I glared, "Alright fine. Well first of all everyone thinks you sided with your father and decided to stay with him, not so smart to run away right away. They also think that Prometheus is trying to start another war to overthrow the gods. The gods are furious that he kidnapped their kids so they are trying to find him. Your friends miss you, but I think they believe Prometheus is the bad guy," he told me.

"Oh great go for a year and there is a war about to start," I muttered.

We finally reached Madame Tiana's. The store was located in a creepy alleyway that seemed to draw all the darkness around into that one spot. I quickly walked to the door and pulled it open stepping inside with Sky following quickly behind. I glanced around the store and felt myself shudder. This was even creppier than the alleyway. The store inside was almost as dark as the alleyway and had creepy things located everywhere around.

_"Well this place is creepy," Sky stated._

_"Really I thought this place was kind of cool," I said sarcastically. Sky glared at me._

I picked up Sky and glanced around seeing where this Madame Tiana was. Even though she was probably as tall as me with her tail, if she tucked in her tail up she would be maybe three feet and she was actually quite slender. She was like a long skinny dog but big. Sky immediately crawled onto my shoulder and let her tail hang over my back. This is a position that Sky discovered she really enjoyed and she didn't get in my way so I was fine with it.

I heard some shuffling in the back and then say a really young and beautiful lady step out of the shadow. She had curly brown hair that seemed to be perfect and a beautiful round face that looked a little young but it was graceful. She had large blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, a small nose, and perfect cupid-bows lips. She had nice prominant high checkbones, and a nice jaw line and her face had a light tan. She was not very tall but was probably taller than me by an inch or two and she was very slender and had a petite frame.

"Hello there my name is Madame Tiana. How can I help you three?" she asked me staring at Sky looking quite amused. Well she obviously can see through the mist.

"Well I was told to come here for answers about my father," I told her as she watched us.

"Well I would love to help an old friend," she said looking at Kalan.

"Old friend? You guys know each other?" I asked Kalan.

"It's been too long, Tia," he said with an obvious dislike in his voice as he stared at 'Tia'.

"Yes, too long, Kal," she said watching him with a smirk.

Well this is akward.

"Umm, well about my father. I was told to come here for answers about what's happening to him," I said watching as they continued to stare at each other.

"Yes, about Prometheus. Well I'll tell you one thing you were right about him not being himself, but who it really is, is not," she said.

I stared at her with my mouth open. How did she know who my father was and who I thought it was?

"Tia has a way of knowing things," he said trying to explain.

"Well when you have a witch for a mother I guess it's a granted," Tia said.

"Witch?" I asked.

"Hecate is my mother," she said.

* * *

><p>Ok it's kind of bad but I have been stuck for a while now on this chapter. So, please review.<p> 


	4. Right There

thanks to anyone who reviewed my story!

Here comes the next chapter to you!

I DON"T OWN PJO! that goes for every chapter from now on and before.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

"Hecate is your mother?" I asked.

"Did I not just say that?" Tiana said.

I looked over to Kalan and raised an eyebrow.

_"Isn't she nice," _Sky laughed.I looked over at her and shook my head and giggled.

"So can you help us? With my dad?" I asked her.

"That is one thing I can not do, but someone I know may be able to," she answered without even looking at me.

"Who would that be?" I asked her.

"My mother," she said.

"Hecate?" I asked incredulously.

"I think we have established who her mother is," Kalan said. I looked at him and smirked and Sky's tail went out and whipped him in the face. I laughed as Sky glared at him and watched him closely. Sky opened her mouth and showed off her razor sharp teeth and blew a little smoke out of her mouth.

"You should learn how to control your dragon," Kalan said watching Sky.

"She is not mine. She is my protector and she does things that protect me from bad things," I told him as Sky's anger grew changing her scale colors to a red color. When Sky's emotions were overwhelming her, her scales changed to relate to them. When she was mad it was red, when she was embaressed it was a slight pinkish red, when she was sad she turned a deep shade of blue, when she was extremely happy she turned into a beautiful violet color like her ordinary color except more shiny and purple.

"So a protector, I thought she was your pet. Isn't she too young to be able to do anything?" Tiana said.

I smirked mentally knowing the result of this except this time it didn't happen. I waited a little longer wondering when I was going to hear a yelp or scream. I looked at Tiana and saw that she was watching Sky and her eyes were transfixed, pupil's dialated and I felt the air seem to grow thick like a fog in the early morning.

"_What is going on? I can't move my jaws," _Sky said exasperated.

"Whatever you are doing to her you better stop," I said glaring at Tiana. Her eyes snapped over to me and smiled.

"Whatever do you mean," she said with a sweet smile. I really didn't like this girl, she was starting to annoy me. She looked at me and I saw her eyes dialate and she did the same as she did with Sky but with me.

Suddenly the air returned to it's natural state yet it seemed to stay in me. I was thrust back into a memory.

_I was in the Underworld and I looked around and it was when everyone was yelling at each other. The air felt tight like a dense magical fog, and I realized it was. The fog was different from Tiana's, this one seemed evil, destructive, and dangerous. I looked around and tried to find the source of the evil I felt heavy in the mist surronding us. I found a dark area where no light seemed to reach from the flames. I peered closer and saw a figure, definately a woman._

But, then I was pushed out. I shuddered and looked around me. Sky's tail had wrapped around my arm and she was looking questionly at me and I just shrugged my shoulder.

"Flashback," I explained as they watched me.

"As I was saying, my mother can help you. She can lead you to the answers you are looking for, but first you must learn about yourself. You must find out who you truly are. Now go you have one heck of a journey ahead of you and I don't even have to be Apollo to tell you that," she said as she ushered us out of her shop. She looked at Kalan before she closed the door, "I would love to speak to you, come back soon," she then glanced at me, "you too. I want to hear how this will end from you." She then closed her door and we were in the creppy alley way.

I quickly made my way out of the dreadful alley and waited for Kalan to catch up. We looked around and saw a resturant and I quickly decided it was time to eat. We walked in and waited for the waiter to bring us to our tables.

"So I have to discover more about myself," I said. I looked at Kalan and said, "Spill. Who am I, what am I suppose to know," I asked him.

"I am not allowed to tell you that, but I can tell you this: Search for the truth in the truth of the world," he said vaguely.

"I've never been good at puzzles, just tell me what is going on!" I whined as he said this.

"How many?" the waitress asked as she walked towards us.

"Two," I told her and she took us to a little booth and I let Sky sit with me as I slide into the booth. Kalan sat across from me.

"No I am not allowed to," he said.

"Well I'm not allowed to either but I can help you with a little more than he can," someone said right beside me startling me. I looked over and saw Apollo sitting next to me, looking handsome as ever.

"Wow it's been a year, and you really have grown," he smiled at me, "All in the right areas too," he smirked and I blushed and felt myself get red.

"Well if you can help then you better start," Kalan frowned. Apollo looked at him and stared at him like he knew a big secret and Kalan's upper lip curled up.

"Look in this library," he said giving me a card. I looked at it and saw Greek words on the card, _η βιβλιοθήκη του κόσμου, the library of the world. Now what Kalan said was starting to make sense._

"There's a book about me?" I asked unbeliving.

"No but on your heritage and family tree there is quite a large book," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Who? Where? When? How? All good questions indeed," he glanced at his watch, "but it looks like I have to go. We will have to talk later on about some decisions you made and then about what you learn," he said. He kissed my cheek and winked at me and left.

"_Dreamy," _Sky thought as her scales turned to a light purple. If I were a dragon, I would be a pinkish red right now but no I was human, or half human, so I was a beet red.

"I hate Apollo," Kalan muttered.

"Why he's so-"

"_Dreamy, handsome, gorgeous, smart, funny, any of these apply," _I looked at Sky and laughed she was God struck.

"_I didn't know dragons found humans attractive," I said._

_"Oh usually we don't. But one admires a work of art no matter how different it is from your taste," Sky said sounding so grown up._

* * *

><p>Kalan, Sky, and I ordered breakfast while we talked about where we should go, or where this library was. The card was no help because all it had was the name of the library in a pretty gold font on both sides of the card.<p>

We finished breakfast and decided we should research it. We walked outside when I saw them. They were here, staring right at the store we had walked out of. I turned around quickly, embarassed to see them but then I heard his voice.

"Cadee?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger but I love them. There all mysterious and stuff, but you probably know what's going on so yeah.<p>

Apollo returns! I just love him, haha. So yup

REVIEW PLEASERS and tell me what you think!


	5. I Would Care

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. My life has been slightly hectic. I have so many activites that I do after school now and I need to get back into the groove of writing. I have so much stuff in school now and I am playing softball for my school and practice is from 3 to 6 and when I get home I am exhausted and have homework so I have zero time to write. But I promise I will get better at it and I promise to update more frequently but school is crazy right now.

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

It was him. It was truly Nico standing there looking at me. He looked different, but the same. He long hair had been trimed where it almost reached his eyebrows, his face had chiseled out a little making him look older than he had before; he had grown taller too. He was still lean, but a little bit more of muscle had been added but not too much to make him look wierd. If it was possible he was even more handsome than last year. They crossed the street and we stood there in front of the diner.

"Nico?" It was barely audible, but even in that soft voice anyone could here the anguish, fear, surprise, happiness, and confusion.

But the look in his eyes when he saw me were so painfully clear. I could see clearly all the emotions in his dark brown eyes but in a second they were hidden and no longer in sight.

I then noticed the people around him. It was Giana, Rine, Andrew, Percy, and Annabeth.

"We thought..." Giana's voice trailed off, "We thought you were dead," she said shock dominating all her features.

I took a step towards her and reached out to her automatically but then I remember why I had left. I had to prove my father's innocence and I could not do that with so many people weighing me down. I immediately took two steps back and pulled my hand back down.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked without any emotions, quickly pushing away all the feelings that came to me. They looked at me shocked that I would be rude and detached when this was my first time seeing them.

"What are we doing here? That's all you can ask, here we come to rescue you and you don't even care," Rine said.

"Well I wasn't aware that I needed someone to rescue me. I am perfectly fine on my own," I said and I turned to Kalan and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

They stared at me open-mouthed as I ignored them but then I heard someone speak up.

"So she did turn to her father, he is evil after all" I heard Andrew say. Somewhere far in my mind I knew that he only said it to spite me and to make me mad but I did not care and reacted carelessly. My hands gathered flames and Kalan and Sky both started telling me to stop.

"My father is innocent so maybe you should reconsider what you said," I growled.

"Oh look at me i'm Cadee, when I get mad or lonely or when something stupid happens I run away," Andrew mocked me.

"Stupid? You mean my father being possessed by something and being wrongly occused of doing something wrong is stupid. I'm sorry, but family means a little more to me than a camp full of kids who don't like me," I said as my flames calmed down a bit.

"What about us? Aren't we family?" Rine said.

"What happen to sticking it out together?" Andrew said.

I looked at them and felt like crying, did they really think I wanted to leave them. Is that what I made them feel?

"I wanted to tell you guys before I left, I really did, but I just found that I couldn't. You guys wouldn't believe me anyways. Hades, even't I wouldn't have, I mean the evidence against what I thought just shouted "HE DID IT"," I said.

"But that's what family does, they believe them no matter what," Giana said taking a step forward, she enveloped me into a hug. I felt my eyes water up and then Rine joined into the hug, then Annabeth even joined in, then Sky climbed onto my shoulders, even Percy was in the hug. But I turned around to look at Nico who just stood there not looking in our direction. I still wasn't forgiven for leaving with him.

The hug broke up and I walked up to Nico. Everyone say that I need time with him and started walking the other direction.

"Nico, I-" but he cut me off.

"No Cadee don't try to explain to me why you left, why you couldn't at least try to I.M. me or contact me in anway because it still won't make sense to me. You just left me, all of us, wondering if you were alive or if you were trapped somewhere all alone, worried. But, no you were perfectly fine traveling around with out a care or worry about your friends," Nico said and all his emotions were clear in his voice.

"Is that what you really think? Of course I thought about contacting you, I thought about it every single night or all day about calling you but I couldn't risk it. Of course I knew the risks that I was taking, I knew what I was doing and it was nessecary. I didn't want to bring you in something that might end up hurting you or someone I loved. What if I find out what is wrong with my dad and it kills someone I loved. When it was only me, I only had to worry about myself dying. I didn't think it would matter much if I died," I said my voice cracking, tears threating to roll down my eyes.

Nico looked at me, he was mad, "Do you really think no one would care if you died? What about your parents? They would care. What about your friends or Sky? They would care. What about me?," his voice cut off and he looked at me in a broken way, "I would care. It would destroy me". Nico then walked off towards the rest of the group and left me there, a single tear fell down my face and I quickly wiped it off.

* * *

><p>So that's there tearful reunion. Tell me what you thinks in the reviews by clicking the button below :) do it!<p>

Press it

That button over there


	6. See You Again

Author's Note:

I know that you guys are waiting for the next chapter and not a lousy author's note but I have a few things to say.

I am incredibly sorry for not updating in forever. I know that it's a terrible thing when an author will take months upon months to update a story. I promise to you that it is going to change. For the last few months my life has been kind of hectic. It seems that the last two months of school every teacher decides to give you a huge project and I really wanted to do well so most of my time was dedicated to that. I have started to learn how to play the piano and have decided to give an hour of my day to it no matter what so that's also time. I have decided I am going to play summer league softball and we practice twice a week and have games on Mondays.

But, school is over! I am so happy! I passed the year with all A's and all my final exams grades were above a 90. I am so proud of myself. I am going to be home a lot but I do have a life so not all the time. I promise to start to update more frequently and more consistently.

Ok now that I've given you this crappy thing I am going to go finish the chapter that I wrote like 2 months ago and never got to publish.

Oh, and by the way I am editing every thing else.

I promise to give you another chapter by tomorrow.

Your Author :)

**By the way, instead of having them rescue her, they just happened to be there and you will find out in this chapter what they are doing. **

Now what you've really been waiting for:

* * *

><p>Cadee's POV:<p>

They all started to walk back with the exception of Nico, he instead stayed at the street corner. I watched him hoping he could see how much it had killed me when I had left. Unfortunately, I knew he was going to ignore me and I knew he was a hurt as I was.

Then Rine, Giana, and Andrew walked back this way. It felt good to see them after a year of being away. I had really missed them and leaving them to find my dad had really been hard. I looked at them and felt the urge to jump for joy. It had been to long since I had seen them.

When we were together, it was kind of awkward. I wanted to start talking to them but I felt that I couldn't. I probably looked like an awkward fish, opening and closing my mouth every now and then. Finally I decided I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So what brings you to New York?" I asked them. They all stared at me in confusion.

"We were on a quest. We had to-" Rine started but then stopped.

"We can't exactly talk about what happen," Andrew interjected.

"What about you? What brings you to New York?" Giana asked me.

"I was looking for some stuff," I said.

"What kind of stuff?" Rine asked.

"Look, I know how crazy this may sound but I know my dad didn't do what everyone thinks he did. I just know that it wasn't him and I need to find out what or who it was. I came here on a lead and I think I may have found exactly what I am looking for. I am going to prove to everyone that he is innocent," I said.

"Oh, that's-" But Giana was cut off.

"Cadee can I talk to you for a minute," Kalan said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me and Sky away.

"Hey, I was talking to them," I said, but he continued to ignore me and lead me somewhere we could talk in private.

"There is something that is a little off," Kalan said.

"How could there be anything off? These are my best friends," I said.

"I am just a little worried, that's all."

"Well you don't have to."

* * *

><p>Sorry for cutting it short. I promise to update soon. Please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry that this is only an Author's Note!

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<p>

So first things first, can I say I'm sorry for being an awful author and abandoning this story for a while now. I don't really have an excuse but I can promise you that this summer I will try my very best to continue writing and I actually do have like 5 chapters written, but I don't think I can publish them until I clean up Morning Sunrise and the first few chapters of this story. I promise there is more to come and look out for the little clean ups on the last story.

Ms. Rinaris


End file.
